Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate, in general, to determining the relative position of an object and, more particularly, to collaborative positioning and behavior determination using, among other things, active range determination resources.
Relevant Background
Sensor fusion is the combining of sensory data or data derived from sensory data from disparate sources such that the resulting information is, in some sense, better than would be possible when these sources were used individually. By comparison, data fusion is the process of integration of multiple data and knowledge representing the same object into a consistent, accurate, and useful representation. In each case, the overall goal is to provide more accurate, more complete, or more dependable/reliable result.
The data sources for a fusion process are not specified to originate from identical sensors. Indeed, one could argue that disparate data sources related to the same goal may provide a more accurate and more reliable product. While the fusion of multiple sensory data so as to provide “better” data is admirable, better data by itself is often inadequate. This is particularly true with respect to the behavioral use of spatial or positional data.
Understanding one's precise location has been a long quest throughout history. By possessing positional knowledge combined with an accurate map, one would think that many of the challenges from getting from point A to B would be resolved. Yet despite the ubiquitous nature of GPS systems, people continue to get lost, traffic jams continue to occur and collisions remain a threat. Indeed, one might argue that such systems have made the problems worse. Lacking in the prior art is a fusion of disparate positional determinative resources that provides a user with not only spatial but also relational information that can form the basis for a behavioral modification. Particularly lacking is a means to gain the ideal benefits of both absolute and relative positioning at the same time by appropriately combining multiple positioning techniques.
GPS is an example of absolute positioning and provides the benefit of supporting path planing, facilitating communication about positioning over large distances, and providing a persistent understanding of where things are in the world. Relative positioning has the benefit of being robust, more precise and does not require connection to an external source (i.e. satellite). Prior teachings have not provided a means to gain the benefits of both approaches simultaneously. These and other deficiencies of the prior art are addressed by one or more embodiments of the present invention.
Additional advantages and novel features of this invention shall be set forth in part in the description that follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following specification or may be learned by the practice of the invention. The advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities, combinations, compositions, and methods particularly pointed out in the appended claims.